


Rare Exceptions

by Kurly_Q



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, I have no excuse for this, I suppose consent is a bit dubious since one party is asleep at the beginning, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleep Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurly_Q/pseuds/Kurly_Q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a rare thing for Kuroo to wake up before Daichi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rare Exceptions

It’s a rare thing for Kuroo to wake up before Daichi. His boyfriend likes to start his days early and end them before midnight, while Kuroo, more feline than human, is unable to truly wake up until the sun is high and is content to prowl around the city under the light of the moon. It’s usually Daichi coaxing Kuroo out of bed in the mornings where they had to go to work—that is, prying him away from the sheets with a crowbar and the allure of the blackest coffee able to be made without somehow melting the beans into liquid.

So, watching Daichi from where he’s tucked against Kuroo’s chest, his hair rumpled from the previous night’s shenanigans and pretty bruises littering his neck, Kuroo contemplates what he should do to commemorate this rare occurrence.

Idly, he draws soft patterns into the backside of Daichi’s hands, knowing it won’t wake him—despite being an early riser, Daichi is also an especially hard sleeper, and Kuroo had learned long ago that drawing patterns into the other’s skin could put him to sleep in five minutes.

 He thinks about the previous night, all teeth and nails and Kuroo obliging Daichi’s craving for a bit of pain even though he’s not really into that himself. Despite what the general populace might assume—except for Suga and Bokuto, who gossip  _incessantly_ about everyone’s sex lives—it is actually Kuroo who prefers the slow, gentle lovemaking where there is nothing but pleasure and contented sighs, whereas Daichi, well, he favors the fast-paced, carnal kind of sex that leaves you out of breath and reeling, that makes lewd sounds and leaves bruises.

 Not that Kuroo complains much about it, because damn if Daichi doesn’t look so cute with all of those love bites and fists twisting in the sheets, hanging on for dear life when Kuroo fucks him into the mattress, but still, he especially loves hearing the soft cries Daichi makes when Kuroo slowly brings him to the brink with well-placed kisses and caresses, holding him there until he’s reduced to nothing but pleasured trembling.

A slow grin makes its way across Kuroo’s face when the idea strikes, and he weighs the possible pros and cons for approximately a microsecond before deciding that yes, this is _totally_  worth the new asshole that Daichi might tear him when he’s done.

Languidly, he slips beneath the sheets. Daichi is laying on his side, so he carefully maneuvers Daichi’s lower body into a more accessible position—not really easy, since despite Kuroo’s bigger body, Daichi is comparatively thicker in the best of ways except when it comes to manhandling—and situates himself between his strong thighs, resting the weight of his upper body on his forearms while hooking Daichi’s legs over his broad shoulders. He smells wonderfully of the sex they’d had the night before, naked and pliant and _wow_ this is going to be fun.

He starts with some lazy open-mouthed kisses along one toned inner thigh, one of his favorite places to play with on his lover’s body for how sensitive he is there. There is some twitching of the muscles, but Daichi’s breathing doesn’t change, and Kuroo knows he has a little leeway before he would really wake him up.

He takes his time, making his way up those thighs, sucking marks into the skin that he hadn’t been able to the night before in their haste and enjoying how Daichi’s body responds to his touch even in his sleep. At this point, Daichi’s cock is standing more than half-mast, enough to work with at any rate. If he were a cat, he imagines that he would be purring contentedly as he goes to work, mouthing gently around the base before kissing a trail up to the tip, which is just beginning to bead in anticipation.

Sticking his tongue out, he laps at the slit before giving in and wrapping his lips around the head , swirling his tongue in thorough circles and only pausing momentarily when Daichi’s thighs clench a little. Oh, how he loves the familiar pressure of those thighs against his head whenever he did something right.

He listens, wondering if he has woken up his boyfriend, but after a few moments realizes that Daichi is still asleep. His body’s responses are a bit too honest for Daichi to be awake—it normally takes more effort on Kuroo’s part to get him to be this relaxed when they’re doing things Kuroo’s way.

Feeling daring, Kuroo gives a firm lick from base to tip with the broad plane of his tongue, before dipping his head back down to gently suckle at one of his testicles.

Daichi’s body gives an involuntary shudder, the hazy morning silence pierced by a breathy whine, and Kuroo feels a shiver of excitement shoot down his spine at the sound. Daichi’s dick reddens as it hardens further, lying against the gorgeous flat plane of his stomach.

Tucking his knees underneath his body, Kuroo drags his body up so that he has a better vantage point. It causes Daichi’s legs, still hooked over his shoulders, to rise higher than what could be considered a comfortable sleeping position, and as Kuroo attempts to utilize his right arm, Daichi’s left leg slips onto the bed with a dull thud. If Kuroo notices how Daichi begins to stir, he pays it no mind as he wraps his right hand around the base of Daichi’s hardness, positions him towards his eager mouth, and takes him in.

Daichi wakes up to the sound of his own groan, eyes gazing blearily at the ceiling even as familiar pleasure pools in his gut. He is unable to hold back his sounds as he tries to think clearly enough to grasp the situation at hand— _why_ is he waking up feeling this good. Is he dreaming?

Eyes flicking down, he gets his answer in the form of a familiar shape beneath burgundy sheets, mostly broad shoulders punctuated by a bobbing head that still manages to look spikey-haired from beneath fabric.

 _Oh god, he is going to_ kill _him._

That is about as far as he gets on that line of thought before that talented tongue does something particularly amazing, and Daichi drops his head back, too dazed to stop his body from trembling or from emitting the most embarrassing sounds that normally he could keep contained. His mind blank, Daichi can only focus on breathing, the only word he is able bring himself to remember is the same one he’d used last night, just before he’d passed out from satisfied exhaustion.

“ _Fuck_.”

Kuroo isn’t sure if it’s said in surprise, but figures it doesn’t matter what is meant by it if it came out sounding like _that_ , like Daichi is on the brink of falling to pieces. He responds with a playful hum around Daichi’s length, and resists the urge to laugh as Daichi’s hips jerk uncontrollably at the sensation. If only Daichi was this honest and unresisting all the time.

Ah, well, then this wouldn’t be as fun, would it?

Daichi’s voice is a little louder now, hoarse from overuse, and Kuroo knows that he is close by the way his thighs tighten their grip on the sides of his head. Determined to make it as good as possible, Kuroo lets go of the base of Daichi’s cock, working at it with just his mouth, and brings his newly free hand to his drowsy lover’s twitching entrance, still relaxed from sleep and supple from last night.

Daichi gasps as two fingers glide into his body with practiced ease, hooking at just the right angle at just the right spot to bring stars dancing across his eyes. It’s too hot under the sheet with the warmth of sleep still clinging to his skin, and it’s all too much, his whole body overwhelmed with the onslaught of pleasure so early into waking up. He feels his body begin to tense, his breathing coming more harshly as that coiled ecstasy in his abdomen tightens, tightens with every caress of Kuroo’s lips and every circle massaged into his prostate by Kuroo’s long fingers. He’d never known that waking up could be _so good_.

“ _Oh, Tetsu_.”

Kuroo revels in how his name spills so sweetly from Daichi’s lips as he teeters dangerously on the edge. As fun as it would be, Kuroo isn’t in the mood to keep him there for long. Keeping his fingers hooked, he jerks his hand up and down at the wrist, sinking down on Daichi’s cock while thrusting firmly against Daichi’s prostate with one goal in mind.

Kuroo feels the sudden tell-tale stiffness of Daichi’s body as he begins the descent, vertebrae cracking with how sharply he is arching off the bed, no doubt with his head thrown back and lips parted in a cry that’s silent, until a single shudder wracks his body straight to the core. He manages to inhale raggedly, before a wave of bliss crashes through him so powerfully that it tears a hoarse cry from his throat, and that sound alone will serve as fuel for Kuroo’s wet dreams for _weeks_.

Kuroo drinks from Daichi, fingers still working him through it, wringing out every possible ounce of pleasure and indulging in the feeling of his lover’s trembling and the gasps and cries of his name through what is undoubtedly one of the best orgasms Kuroo had ever given him. He gives himself a mental pat on the back on a job well-done.

As Daichi comes back down from it, Kuroo gives a few heated kisses to his quivering inner thighs before sliding up Daichi’s body, peeking his head from beneath the covers to admire his handiwork.

And oh, _yes_ , Kuroo loves this, seeing those flushed cheeks and over-stimulated tears beading on the edges of stunning chocolate brown eyes, looking absolutely _spoiled._

“Good Morning~”

It takes another minute or so for Daichi’s breathing to calm down and for the dizziness to recede long enough to even form a reply, another few seconds to actually voice it.

“You are _unbelievable_ ,” he rasps, flopping his head back and covering his reddening face as what exactly just happened caught up with him, “I can’t _believe_ you.”

Daichi hears the rumble of Kuroo’s laugh where he’s still resting his head on Daichi’s abdomen.

“I know, I’m just too good to be true.”

Daichi groans. Everything that Kuroo says and does is embarrassing to everyone except Kuroo himself, which is infinitely annoying and sometimes really charming and, damnit, Daichi still can’t _think_.

Kuroo is nearly _purring_ as he leans up to nuzzle the crook of Daichi’s sweaty neck, placing am oddly chaste kiss there before doing the same on his lips. Daichi lifts his hand up enough to scowl groggily at his boyfriend, not that anything short of seething rage would deter Kuroo in the slightest.

Daichi’s met with a shit-eating grin, and part of him wants to tug sharply on Kuroo’s bangs out of spite, but he doesn’t because he’s not in a bad enough mood. Must be the stupid endorphins.

So, not to be outdone, Daichi leans into Kuroo, pulling him into a slow, open mouth kiss that he doesn’t usually reserve for morning sex, or even sex in general, considering how he usually prefers a faster pace.

But he supposes that exceptions can sometimes be made.

Kuroo lets out a protesting whine when Daichi breaks it, brushing his lips against Kuroo’s jaw until he gets to the base of his ear.

“I want to take a shower,” he whispers hotly against the skin there, delighting in the shudder it instills. He bites softly at the sensitive area, reaching down to drag his palm across the hard flesh of Kuroo’s arousal, neglected throughout the whole fiasco.

Daichi pulls back slightly, and is satisfied by the near-desperate look on Kuroo’s face, and uses this opportunity to shove Kuroo off of him, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Kuroo yelps as his arm fails to catch him, face planting into a pillow.

He blinks disbelievingly and with the air of a kitten denied his milk as Daichi walks to the bathroom. His naked form looks unreal in the morning light streaming through the blinds, and Kuroo whines at the unfairness of it all.

At the sound, Daichi looks over his shoulder and smiles teasingly as he walks onto the cold tile of their bathroom, disappearing from sight as he rounds the corner.

He doesn’t shut the door.

It takes a couples moments, and the sound of the water running, before Kuroo hurriedly untangles his long limbs from the sheets, nearly tripping over himself as he yanks off the only article of clothing on his person—fuzzy socks— and bounds towards the bathroom in haste.

It was as good an invitation as any.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was curious?  
> I thought it would be good practice, writing something like this. I've never written porn before, so I'm not sure how it turned out.  
> And, really, the content should have me like //w\\\  
> But it really just has me like  
> (｡・//3//・｡)
> 
> But please, tell me what you think lol.


End file.
